


When She Goes to College

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: Little Girl [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Supergirl, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Ten Year Old Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce discover the difficulties involved with getting romantic when there is a kid with super hearing in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Goes to College

**Author's Note:**

> The next story in the AU where Kara landed on Earth as a ten year old girl. Though she is discussed in this piece she doesn't exactly appear. Don't worry though... I'm planning on writing more and she'll feature prominently (obviously). =)

“Clark,” Bruce whispered in the darkness. “Hey. Are you asleep?”

Clark rolled onto his side to face Bruce. “Nope. Just thinking.” Bruce didn’t respond with words, but Clark felt him resituating himself to face Clark’s direction and tangle their feet together under the blankets.

“What are you thinking about?” Bruce asked idly.

Clark snorted a little laugh. He was surprised Bruce was asking follow-up questions. He must be up to something. “D’you really wanna know?”

“I really do,” Bruce replied, snuggling slightly closer.

“I was thinking how I need to get to the grocery store before I can make you and Kara breakfast in the morning because I forgot to get milk,” Clark admitted.

“ _Milk_?” Bruce demanded.

“Yeah,” Clark replied. “Kara drinks a lot of milk, and I like it in my coffee. Plus I’ll need a little bit for the eggs…”

Even in the darkness Clark could see the eye roll Bruce gave him. “You’re in bed with me and all you can think about is milk?”

“Well, what did you want me to do, lie?” Clark asked. “You asked a question and I answered it. Besides, it’s not as if we’re having sex or something.”

Bruce paused for a moment before placing one hand gently on Clark’s chest. “No,” he answered. “But we could be.”

“Oh my God, Bruce,” Clark laughed. “I should have known that was what this whole ‘what are you thinking about?’ treatment was all about. It’s like I learned nothing from two seasons of Degrassi High.”

“Don’t be melodramatic,” Bruce replied. “I just think it’s been a while…”

Clark sighed. “I suppose it has…”

“So why don’t you just… y’know, come here,” Bruce went on.

Clark shook his head. “We can’t.”

Bruce inched slightly closer. “But why? Don’t you want to?”

“Of course I do,” Clark conceded. “But we can’t.”

Bruce inched in a little further, and by now he was dangerously close, pressed up against Clark’s chest so snug that Clark could feel the scars on his skin through his clothes. “Why can’t we then?” Bruce whispered, his breathy tone making Clark shiver just a little bit. “We’re both adults, aren’t we?”

“We can’t because Kara is asleep in the next room and she might hear,” Clark went on, taking a deep breath to steady himself. “And the questions she might ask would lead to literally the last conversation I want to have with her right about now.”

Bruce huffed. “We could be quiet.”

“For one thing, no we can’t,” Clark replied. “And for another, she has super hearing, Bruce. You know she’ll hear us.”

“Who’s to say she even _has_ super hearing?” Bruce attempted. “How old were you when yours developed?”

Clark shook his head. “She _does_ have super hearing. You know she does. And she would definitely hear us. Believe me.”

“Did you ever hear your parents…?” Bruce began.

“We don’t talk about that!” Clark exclaimed, scrunching his eyes closed. “Not in bed, not ever.”

Bruce snorted a laugh but said no more. Instead, he used his leg to pull Clark’s lower half a little closer and began to kiss at his jaw and up towards his ear. Clark snaked an arm around Bruce’s waist, momentarily forgetting about the practical need of the moment in favor of his own physical need. Bruce was right… it _had_ been a while.

Maybe they could get away with it… maybe Kara was sleeping soundly enough not to care about or hear anything else around her. It was possible.

He let his head fall back slightly so his neck was exposed and Bruce began to press hot little kisses on his skin. But before things could progress much more, Clark heard a slight sound from the other room. It sounded like Kara had stirred, and sighed, in her sleep… like she might be about to wake up.

Clark snapped back to reality and gently pushed Bruce away. “No,” he whispered. “I’m sorry… we just can’t right now. I heard her sigh and I’m mortified thinking about if she heard… I can’t.”

Bruce sighed as well, but he moved away anyways. “Okay. I’m sorry for pushing.”

“You didn’t,” Clark replied. “It’s fine.”

Bruce rolled onto his back and sighed again, softer this time and, Clark hoped, with slightly less frustration. “Just come here,” he said quietly. “And I’m not trying to start anything. I know how much you like to cuddle.”

Clark laughed softly. “First of all, you like it too. Second of all, cuddling always leads to something with you… I’m not taking the chance.”

“I _do_ have self-control, you know,” Bruce replied. “But get over here, idiot. I’m freezing and I need your warmth.”

Clark snuggled up close to Bruce and wrapped his arm back around the other man’s body. “You’re a jerk.”

“Yeah, so you say,” Bruce replied.

After that, they snuggled even closer together under the blankets and Clark felt himself grow very comfortable and very close to falling asleep, here in his favorite position – by Bruce’s side. But as his eyes were finally drifting closed, he felt Bruce squirming uncomfortably.

“You can take a shower or… whatever… if you need to,” Clark said sleepily.

Bruce grumbled something under his breath. After several moments, he finally asked, “So what, are we not having sex again until Kara goes off to college?”

“Yes, Bruce, we’re abstaining for eight years,” Clark replied. “And once I’ve got her settled into her dorm I expect to come back to the car and find you ready and waiting.”

“And you say I’m the jerk,” Bruce shot back. But he was nuzzling Clark so intently he was practically burrowing his face into the crook of Clark’s neck at the time, so his words didn’t carry much weight.

Clark wrapped his arms a little tighter around Bruce and he pressed a kiss to his temple. “Maybe I can call my folks in the morning and see how they’d feel about her coming to hang out with them for a couple of hours after breakfast.”

“If you like,” Bruce said nonchalantly. Clark could feel him smirking.

“And if they say no, maybe she’d like to spend some time with Alfred,” Clark went on.

Bruce nodded. “I’m sure he’d love that.”

Clark laughed softly. “And if not, like you said, I’ll just catch you when she’s off to college. Unless she decides to stay at home… then we can try again when she’s out on her own. That shouldn’t be any longer than twelve or fifteen years from now.”

“Fair enough,” Bruce replied. “But answer this hypothetical question: how do you feel about boarding school?”

“Oh God, Bruce,” Clark spurted.

Bruce shrugged. “I’d get to hear you say that again if…”

“Goodnight, Bruce,” Clark cut in.

“Just think about it,” Bruce replied playfully, craning his neck slightly to kiss Clark on the cheek. But he was all talk. Kara wasn’t going anywhere, and Clark knew that no matter what Bruce said, neither was he.


End file.
